Untill We Meet You Again
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: —tatapan heran dari Ibunya serta suara 'guk guk' dari seekor anjing serta 'cit cit' dari Hamlet dan tambahan lagi suara tawa bayi—yang demi Tuhan Ibunya tidak mengira kalau Shion akan pulang dengan membawa anak—membuatnya merasa perlu dan harus menjelaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu pada Ibunya.


—tatapan heran dari Ibunya serta suara 'guk guk' dari seekor anjing serta 'cit cit' dari Hamlet dan tambahan lagi suara tawa bayi—yang demi Tuhan Ibunya tidak mengira kalau Shion akan pulang dengan membawa anak—membuatnya merasa perlu dan harus menjelaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu pada Ibunya.

**No. 6 © Atsuko Asano**

**Untill We Meet You Again**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Warning: Spoiler of the anime in eps. 11, semi-canon, AT, possibly ooc.**

Ketika akhirnya Shion kembali berjumpa dengan Ibunya, ia baru sadar bahwa ada banyak hal yang ia jelaskan. Mungkin ini tentang Nezumi, _West block_, Inukashi dan Rikiga-san, No. 6, dan juga bisa jadi tentang Safu.

Tentang Nezumi yang telah berciuman dengannya dua kali—tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, Inukashi yang mempekerjakannya sebagai pembersih anjing dan mengenalkannya dengan anak-anak anjing yang lucu, Rikiga-san yang sampai sekarang masih menaruh harap pada Ibunya, dan Safu yang sekarang sudah tak lagi ada di dunia ini.

Harusnya ada hal lain lagi yang harus ia katakan sekarang seperti betapa ia merindukan Ibunya, bahwa Nezumi selalu merawatnya dengan baik jadi janganlah khawatir, atau bisa jadi memberi kalimat penegasan layaknya 'Dinding yang memisahkan segalanya sekarang sudah tidak ada' dan sebagainya.

Namun tatapan heran dari Ibunya serta suara 'guk guk' dari seekor anjing serta 'cit cit' dari Hamlet dan tambahan lagi suara tawa bayi—yang demi Tuhan Ibunya tidak mengira kalau Shion akan pulang dengan membawa anak—membuatnya merasa perlu dan harus menjelaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu pada Ibunya.

Mereka tidak lagi bermandikan mentari senja. Langit mulai gelap dan bintang-bintang mulai berdatangan sementara Shion duduk di ruang tamu. Seekor anjing duduk setia di sebelahnya, sang tikus—Hamlet masih bertengger di bahunya, bayi mungil tanpa nama ada dalam gendongannya, dan Ibunya duduk di seberang meja dengan sabar sembari menanti penjelasan dari Shion.

Demi apa, entah mengapa Shion merasa kalau Ibunya mulai curiga soal bayi yang ia gendong itu—dan sepertinya mulai turut curia pada jenis kelamin seorang Nezumi yang beberapa saat lalu sempat hidup bersama Shion.

'Kupikir yang namanya Nezumi itu anak laki-laki…'

(Nyonya Karan, Nezumi memang laki-laki.)

Ada kesalahpahaman di sini, hal itulah yang tertangkap oleh pikiran Shion.

Maka daripada memilih untuk menjelaskan pengalamannya selama ini, Shion memilih untuk mengenalkan tiga penghuni baru di rumahnya.

"Tikus putih ini—" ia memulainya dengan mengenalkan sang teman kecil yang bertengger di bahunya, "—namanya Hamlet. Harusnya ia miliknya Nezumi, tapi karena dia mengikutiku dan Nezumi membiarkannya, maka kupikir Nezumi memberikannya padaku."

Satu selesai, masih ada dua lagi.

"Lalu ini anjingnya Inukashi-san. Nezumi bilang sepertinya ia menyukaiku, makanya dia terus mengikutiku sampai ke sini. Ibu tidak masalah kalau kita memelihara anjing…kan?"

Shion menelan ludahnya tatkala teringat bahwa masih sisa satu lagi yang harus ia jelaskan pada Ibunya. Dan yang terakhir ini agak sedikit… yah…

"Lalu yang ini…"

"—Shion, apakah itu—"

"—bukan Bu, dia bukan anakku. Bukan anaknya Nezumi juga. Dan lagi, Nezumi itu laki-laki, Bu. Jadi mustahil kalau ia adalah anak kandung kami."

Shion bergegas memotong ucapan Ibunya sebelum terlontar suspeksi yang tidak-tidak dari bibir wanita paruh baya yang cantik tersebut. Dan demi apa Shion bisa tahu betul hal seperti apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang Ibu.

"Aku menemukannya di _West Block_. Anak ini…. Ibunya sudah…"

Hening .

…Mati.

Shion merinding ngeri tatkala mengukir kata tersebut dalam benaknya. Ia kembali teringat akan tumpukan mayat yang menggeliat di dasar kegelapan, simbahan darah yang tercecer keluar dari luka tembakan, dan ia teringat akan Safu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Safu ketika di detik terakhirnya tapi ia tahu bagaimana cara Safu meregang ajalnya.

Ledakan. Dan yang melakukannya adalah Nezumi.

Shion menggertakkan giginya. Ia tahu—tahu betul bahwa kala itu Safu telah memaafkan Nezumi—dan tentu saja tak pernah menyalahkan Shion. Ia tahu bahwa Nezumi tak pernah ingin Shion membunuh siapa pun—maka Nezumi lah yang pergi dan melakukannya.

Ia tahu betul bagaimana determinasi kedua orang tersebut untuk melindunginya. Dan yang ia lakukan malah—menangisi Safu dan menyalahkan Nezumi.

Ah iya, Shion bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada Nezumi.

(Bahkan ketika mereka msih memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berdiri berdampingan, mengagumi langit senja yang tak lagi berbatas, serta sempat sekali—sedikit lagi waktu yang singkat untuk benar-benar berbagi ciuman perpisahan—tapi tidak dengan ucapan maaf ataupun terima kasih.)

Namun Shion tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu Nezumi, bukan?

Kalau begitu, ia akan selalu punya kesempatan.

"Shion…?"

Ibunya mulai menatap khawatir dan Shion tersadar sempurna dari lamunannya. Pemuda—yang kini—bersurai bagai salju itu menatap ragu pada Hamlet, turun ke sepotong pai ceri yang dihidangkan di atas meja, menatap Ibunya, menatap senyuman polos sang bayi yang ada dalam pelukannya, mampir sebentar ke cangkir teh kemudian meneguk habis isinya, dan terakhir menatap lagi ke arah Ibunya.

"Ibu, aku ingin membesarkan anak ini."

Kala itu Karan dapat menemukan determinasi yang bersarang dalam kedua manik serupa ceri milik Shion.

Karan—Ibu Shion hanya mengangguk sekali sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Senyuman tulus yang sekali lagi menyadarkan Shion bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar ada di rumahnya. Bukan di dalam ruangan dengan tumpukan buku, sebuah kasur ukuran _single_, sofa panjang yang jujur saja tidak empuk, serta pemanas yang kadang beralih fungsi menjadi kompor.

Ia ada di rumahnya. Bersama ibunya, pai ceri, bau roti yang khas, dan tiga kerabat barunya. Tidak lagi di dalam rumah yang walau sempit selalu nyaman untuk ia tinggali bersama Nezumi.

Shion kembali berpikir, mengapa Nezumi kembali ke rumahnya? Tidak ikut bersama Shion atau mengajaknya untuk ikut pulang bersama dan malah mengecupnya sambil meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja?

Apakah Nezumi membenci Shion karena ia marah padanya di saat terakhir—tidak mungkin, ciuman watu itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak marah sama sekali.

Atau ia menyesali tindakannya? Menyesal karena membunuh Safu? Menyesal karena membuat Shion menjadi pembunuh? Nezumi tentu akan menyesal, tapi ia tak akan meninggalkan Shion karena alasan itu.

Atau mungkin memang hal itulah yang jadi penyebabnya.

Namun ia rasa itu bukan lagi menjadi masalah. Dinding yang memisahkan mereka telah lenyap dan ia akan benar-benar menemui Nezumi ketika ia menginginkannya—dan sebaliknya.

Maka dari itu kini Shion tersenyum tulus untuk membalas lengkungan serupa yang ditunjukan Ibunya.

"Lalu Shion, sudah menemukan nama untuk anggota keluarga baru kita?" Karan bertanya sembari menuangkan tambahan teh pada cangkir kosong Shion.

Shion baru saja akan menjawab dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mulutnya. 'Namanya Nezumi!', Ibunya pasti akan tertawa bila mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Dan tentunya Nezumi yang asli tidak akan senang dengan nama itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menamai seorang bayi dengan nama yang sama dengan peliharaanmu dan orang yang kau cintai? Tidak, _pass_ dengan nama itu.

Lagipula aneh saja bila menamai bayi ini dengan nama Nezumi sementara ada seorang Nezumi lain (dan tentunya masih ada jutaan _nezumi_ lagi) yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Seperti Nezumi sudah mati saja.

…ah.

Tiba-tiba Shion tercetus akan sesuatu. Mungkin begini saja. Ia tahu bahwa yang ini bukanlah nama yang terbaik, tapi entah mengapa Shion merasa ia harus menamai anak ini dengan nama itu.

Nama itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita namai… Safu."

Nyonya Karan terpaku sejenak. Ia tahu bahwa anak laki-lakinya ini memiliki sebuah maksud di balik nama itu. Karena 'Safu' adalah nama yang harusnya dimiliki oleh orang lain, dan nama itu bukanlah nama sembarang orang.

Karena 'Safu' adalah nama dari sahabat terbaik Shion. Karena 'Safu' adalah nama dari orang yang selalu—dan selalu memikirkan Shion. Karena 'Safu' adalah nama dari orang yang mencintai Shion sebesar Ibunya sendiri dan sebesar Nezumi.

Wanita paruh baya itu dapat menangkap dengan baik berita tersirat yang dikabarkan oleh anaknya: Safu telah tiada.

"…ya, kurasa itu nama yang bagus."

Karena dengan begini Shion tak akan pernah melupaan Safu, tak akan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi padanya dan tak akan pernah melupakan Nezumi. Karena dengan begini Shion akan membesarkan bayi mungil ini bukan sebagai pelarian ataupun pelampiasan, tapi sebagai harapan untuk menyongsong masa depan dan tempat untuk berbagi kebahagiaan.

"Maamaaaa~~"

Shion tertawa geli.

Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan mengajarkan untuk berucap 'Papa' apabila sang bayi melihat sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang hobi menyusup lewat jendela rumah orang.

**FIN**

**Omake:**

Angin musim panas berhembus melewati celah lebar yang dibukakan oleh jendela dan sesosok 'tikus iseng' kembali mampir untuk bertamu setelah empat bulan tak bertukar kabar dengan sang pemuda putih kesayangannya.

"Yo, Shion. Lama tak jumpa—"

"Nah Safu-chan, yang di sana itu Papa!"

'Krik.'

Jangkrik musim panas mulai bernyanyi—dengan nada sumbang.

"Papaaaa~!"

Safu kecil menunjuk Nezumi.

"Mamaaa~!"

Kemudian jemarinya beralih pada Shion.

"…hah?"

Nezumi belum tahu bahwa ia benar-benar ketinggalan banyak hal selama empat bulan ini.

**End of Omake**

**A/N: Eh seriusan mimpi apa saya kok langsung bikin fanfic setelah ngeliat endingnya No. 6? 0_0a Mana nista pula, gak jelas pula maksudnya apa -_-**

**Jadi… uh, pokoknya saya ngerasa kena troll abis ama ini anime! DX Dan karena saya iseng, akhirnya malah bikin semi canon dari endingnya (atau ini semacam headcanon?). **

**Idk anymore. Tolong jangan hajar saya karena samhaw saya namain si bayi pake namanya Safu. Tolong, tahan dulu tinjunya oke? /plak! Jadi ceritanya entah kenapa saya menaruh respek sama Safu setelah lihat gimana ketulusan dia di ending animenya QwQ Ga pa pa Safu, ikhlaskan saja Shion pada Nezumi. Mereka memang ditakdtirkan untuk bersatu! X"DDD /plak! **

**Tadinya sih tercetus nama Shimi (gabungannya Shion sama Nezumi nih) but endingnya saya ngakak sendiri karena—u know about SimSimi? XDDD**

**(jadi mohon maafkan saya. Safu juga, tolong jangan hantui saya plz.)**

**Dan jujur saya terkesima banget sama dua orang bernama Nezumi dan Shion di anime ini. Mereka berdua… beda aja gitu. Interaksi mereka beda abis pasangan slash (yang udah official) lain X"D. Sesuatu pokoknya, sesuatuuuuu! X/DD**

**Ah, mulai deh saya banyak omong orz. Mari kita akhiri sampai di sini. Mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya bikin cerita aneh di fandom suci ini—ditambah fakta bahwa saya seolah pecundang kesiangan gini datengnya hahahah /plak!**

**Segala bentuk apresiasi sangat dihargai~**

**Grant your wish, take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
